<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>lost my passion by themadlurker</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28156695">lost my passion</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/themadlurker/pseuds/themadlurker'>themadlurker</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>misc. tumblr ficlets [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Humor, M/M, Misunderstandings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2017-08-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2017-08-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 17:47:35</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,446</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28156695</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/themadlurker/pseuds/themadlurker</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Yuuri fears he's lost his passion. Victor is willing to do whatever he can to support his fiancé.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Katsuki Yuuri/Victor Nikiforov</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>misc. tumblr ficlets [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2062464</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>lost my passion</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"It’s… it’s gone, Vitya."</p><p>Victor had returned to a suspiciously quiet apartment, wondering at first if Yuuri had taken Makkachin out already for her evening walk, before he heard the loud sigh and lament.</p><p>"I don’t know what happened," Yuuri says sadly. "I had it – I know I had it, but now – it’s just gone!"</p><p>Yuuri is slumped against the door of the fridge when Victor finds him, a dramatic reversal of mood from the cautiously optimistic Yuuri of half an hour ago, who had left Victor at the rink to talk to Yakov because for once Yuuri agreed that his programs were coming along well, and he didn’t need to exhaust himself to catch up with sixteen year olds.</p><p>"What did you lose, <i>solnyshko?</i>" Victor drops to the floor, ignoring protesting knees that have been on enough hard surfaces today, to cradle hi fiancé’s face in his hands.</p><p>Yuuri won’t meet his eyes, gaze roaming all over the fridge door, the floor, his own hands twisted in his lap. "I lost my <em>passion</em>," Yuuri admits, resigned. "I’ve been trying to find it since I got home – I wanted to surprise you."</p><p>Victor swallows a sudden lump of fear that has no business curdling in his throat. This is about <em>Yuuri</em>, not Victor’s insecurities.</p><p>"Just because you couldn’t find it today—" Victor runs his thumb over Yuuri’s cheek, relieved when Yuuri leans unconsciously into the gesture. "—doesn’t mean it’s gone for good. We can try tomorrow, <i>da?</i> Or any time you like. There’s no rush."</p><p>Yuuri shakes his head sadly. "No, it’s gone. I should just accept it. I’m sorry, Vitya, I wanted it to be perfect for you when you got home."</p><p>Victor breaks out into a helpless stream of crooned affection, and rocks forward on his knees to cradle Yuuri’s precious head in his arms.</p><p>"It doesn’t matter, my darling," he assures Yuuri. "I couldn’t ask for anything more perfect than to be with you, no matter what."</p><p>There’s a little hiccup that could be a sob or a laugh, but Yuuri hugs him back, and that’s enough for now.</p><p>When Yuuri pulls back he scrubs at his face reflexively, but his eyes are still dry. "I just feel so stupid," he admits. "I know it’s not a big deal."</p><p>"Hush, it’s alright, love."</p><p>"I locked Makkachin in her room as soon as I realized," Yuuri continues, "but I’m not sure I was in time. What if she ate it?"</p><p>Victor pauses, mouth half open around another automatic reassurance, when the words register. "Makkachin?"</p><p>"I don’t think it’s strong enough to hurt her," Yuuri adds, nonsensically, "but… if we can’t find it, do you think we should take her to the vet, just in case?"</p><p>Victor shakes his head vigorously, trying to restart his brain. "What did she eat?" Was Yuuri cooking something? Was there some romantic meal planned that escaped Victor’s notice.</p><p>Yuuri is frowning at him. "The <em>passion</em>," he says, like it should be obvious.</p><p>"Makkachin ate… the passion?" Victor repeats, sure there must be some mistake, but Yuuri just nods like this is obvious. "My love — my life — I don’t understand, how can a dog eat such a thing?"</p><p>Yuuri says slowly, "Because that’s what dogs do… it was very small… and if it fell on the floor before I noticed… well, she might have just decided it looked interesting."</p><p>Victor stares blankly at his beloved’s face before finally admitting, "Yuuri, love of my life… I have no idea what you are talking about anymore."</p><p>Yuuri frowns at him. "I lost the <em>passion</em>," he repeats, uselessly.</p><p>"You lost the passion," Victor parrots. "The passion for—" he doesn’t want to say ‘for <em>me?</em>’ "—for… lovemaking?"</p><p>Yuuri rears back to stare at him incredulously. "The whu—" he says. "The — I’m talking about the <em>passion</em> for the fridge, what did you think we were talking about?"</p><p>"Is this about… cooking?" Victor tries. Yuuri was trying to cook something, he thinks. Makkachin ate it and Yuuri… lost his passion for food?</p><p>Yuuri just looks at him with increasing concern. "The fridge, Victor!" he repeats, as if this is supposed to be self explanatory. He gestures emphatically at their fridge, which until this moment, Victor did not suspect of harbouring any secret claims to Yuuri’s passion.</p><p>"Yuuri, I’m sorry, I don’t understand." Victor sighs. "Please help me?"</p><p>"Vitya—" Yuuri finally unwinds himself to stand up, bringing Victor with him to his feet. "Look at the fridge, Vitya."</p><p>Victor does, and for a long moment he doesn’t see anything different. Finally, though, his gaze comes to rest on the assortment of fridge magnets they’ve accumulated from various souvenir shops along their travels.</p><p>One of them is a jumble of words, tiny individual magnets that can be reformed into poetry or (in Yurio’s case when he comes to visit) obscene phrases and insults, depending on one’s mood.</p>
<p></p><blockquote>
  <p>"my LIFE — my LOVE — YOU are the             that fills<br/>
my life with JOY! You make me BELIEVE in myself!<br/>
STAY by my side and never LEAVE"</p>
</blockquote><p>Victor stares at it, dumbfounded for a moment, then looks at the obvious gap in the line. "You lost the <em>passion</em>," he says, finally understanding.</p><p>"<em>Yes</em>," Yuuri says, with an exasperated sigh.</p><p>Victor could laugh with relief. "Oh, Yuuri!" he cries, flinging his arms around his wonderful, gorgeous, <em>passionate</em> 
fiancé, who writes him poetry with fridge magnets. "It’s a beautiful poem anyway, <em>solnyshko</em>. Thank you."</p><p>Yuuri gives a little huff that <em>sounds</em> annoyed, but from the way Yuuri tucks himself eagerly into Victor’s arms, is probably just as much an expression of fondness.</p><p>Victor nuzzles at his cheek, feeling the familiar poke of Yuuri’s glasses against the side of his face, when something strikes him — he leans back to look more closely at his fiance for a moment.</p><p>"Yuuri…" Victor says. "Do you want to see a magic trick?"</p><p>At Yuuri’s confused nod, Victor slides his hand along Yuuri’s cheek, fingers brushing the frame of his glasses, and pulls something out from behind his fiance’s ear with a flourish.</p><p>Yuuri gapes at him. "How did you—"</p><p>Victor is a magician, a miracle worker, has never known the thrill of surprising a thousand spectators to be as heady, as intoxicating, as Yuuri standing in their kitchen staring at him with stars in his eyes like Victor has personally reached out and plucked the moon from the sky to present it to him as a love token.</p><p>"Ahh, my love—" Victor sighs adoringly at his befuddled fiance. "It was stuck to the metal frame of your glasses."</p><p>The last magnet takes its spot in the poem with a flourish as Yuuri groans and buries his face against Victor’s shoulder.</p><p>"Oh my god," Yuuri mutters. "Oh my god, Victor." A hysterical giggle escapes him. "Victor, the glasses stole our passion."</p><p>Victor grins. "Aha, I always suspected they would come between us. You know how jealous they are of our kisses! Always trying to get in the way…"</p><p>"But Victor—" Yuuri takes a sudden gulp of air and putting a serious expression on. "I could never lose my passion for <em>you</em>."</p><p>Victor smiles at him, full of tenderness. "I’m glad, my love. But even if you did, I would always — <em>always</em> — love you still."</p><p>Yuuri shakes his head fondly. "Never," he proclaims. "Never, it will never happen, it’s too much — much too big for Makkachin to swallow or to get lost in my hair or roll under the furniture or — or for anyone to lose because it’s everywhere, I couldn’t go anywhere in the world with you and not have passion all around me."</p><p>"Hmm," Victor hums thoughtfully. "I think we should test that theory, just to make sure. It wouldn’t do to lose our passion at an inopportune moment. We’d better make sure we remember <em>exactly</em> where we left it. To the bedroom, my love!"</p><p>Yuuri coughs. "Makkachin is in the bedroom."</p><p>Victor executes a flawless spin in the middle of their kitchen. "To the sofa!" he declares, instead, and Yuuri, right behind him, doesn’t even let Victor get out of arm’s reach before he’s tackling him – passionately – onto the furniture.<br/>
Another day, Victor is retrieving leftovers from the fridge when he notices the 'passion’ has gone missing again from the word collage. This time the absence is no mystery, however; the word has simply been scribbled over and filled in to read:</p>
<p></p><blockquote>
  <p>"my LIFE — my LOVE — YOU are the <em><b>LOSERS</b></em> that fills<br/>
my life with JOY! You make me BELIEVE in myself!<br/>
STAY by my side and never LEAVE"</p>
</blockquote><p>"Awwww, look, Yuuri!" Victor coos. "Yurio wrote us a new poem! And he says he loves us, too!"</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Originally <a href="https://borninthecold.tumblr.com/post/164264776551/lost-my-passion-yoi-ficlet">posted on tumblr</a></p><p>so anyway I dropped a fridge magnet in the trash this morning</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>